Sadie Hawkins
Sadie Hawkins 'Source is the eleventh episode of ''Glee's ''fourth season, and the seventy-seventh episode overall. It is set to premiere on January 17, 2013 and will be the first episode to be shown in 2013 following the winter hiatus. Source Filming began on November 16th Source The episode will be directed by Bradley Buecker Source And Written by Ross Maxwell Source Spoilers Plot *This will be McKinley's Sadie Hawkins dance. Traditionally, that means girls will ask out the boys to the dance. It will also touch on the fact that Blaine had been a victim of a gay bashing outside of the same dance at the school he attended prior to Dalton. Source Tina *More than one unexpected crush will occur, one involving Tina. Source Source *Tina's solo will be about a boy you wouldn't expect. Source *Tina will ask her crush to dance before her solo, and he will reject her. Source Blaine *Blaine will have a crush/be crushed on by someone in the New Directions Source Kurt *Someone will get a new love interest. Most likely Kurt. Source Source Lauren *Lauren Zizes is returning after her alleged departure in Season Three's Asian F. Source Source Warblers *The Warblers will return in this episode. Source Scenes *Chord, Jenna, Darren, and Vanessa filmed a scene for this episode (11/16) Source *Lea, Chris and Dean filmed a scene in which Kurt and Rachel talk about a new guy that Kurt likes and wants to hang out with before meeting up with Brody (11/18) Source 1 Source 2 *Lea and Chris filmed 2 further scenes for this episode one of which involves PJ's (11/26 & 11/27) Source 1 Source 2 *Vanessa came from a six-hour dance rehearsal, where the girls ask the guys (11/28). Source Music *Jenna was in the studio (11/20) Source *Heather was in the studio (11/21) Source *Blake was in the studio (11/27) Source *Chord and Kevin were in the studio (11/30) Source *This episode will feature 6 songs. Source **1 of which will be in New York. Source *Artie will be featured on 2 songs. Source Production *If Ryder appears in this episode this will mark his seventh appearance and the end of the contractual prize as the winner of round 2 of ''The Glee Project. However, as a recurring role, Ryder can continue on the same basis as Joe, Unique, and Rory. Songs *'''TBA by TBA. Sung by Tina. SourceSource Source Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by New Directions Girls. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Unique and Marley. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by TBA and TBA Source *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by not-named-Paul Source *'TBA''' by TBA. Sung by New Directions Boys. Source Guest Cast Extras *They are casting an 18 -24 year old guy with Down's Syndrome. Source *They are also looking for 18-29 year old experienced ballerinas for filming on 11/26/12. Source Guest Stars *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta Source *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes Source 1 Source 2 *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston *Nolan Gerard Funk as Hunter Clarington Gallery Tumblr mdpdgjDAlL1qh5brco1 500.jpg 30386 494624130578570 723222552 n.jpg|Call Sheet for 11/18 filming bram!.png|bram! Tumblr me4a64Pgit1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg me7mqtX2lC1rojy6eo1_500.jpg Me7sfw6DG21qc4ojbo1 500.jpg proxy 3.jpg Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes